Bromeαηdo por Diηero
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Porque cuando el tesorero de Akatsuki decía: "hoy no se gasta" nadie debía debatirle, ni siquiera su líder •Reto: Inocentadas en Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules•


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**●.: BROMEANDO POR DINERO :.●**

* * *

_"El dinero no hace la felicidad, la compra hecha…"_

* * *

.

_¡__**F**__eliz Navidad!_

Recordaba de forma molesta el grito de Tobi emocionado, pegándosele a Deidara para abrazarlo de forma empalagosa. Todos en la cueva parecían ser otros completamente diferentes, es decir, sólo en épocas navideñas todos en Akatsuki dejaban a un lado sus vidas como matones y se dejaban influenciar un poco, sólo un poco, por el espíritu navideño.

Todos por igual, desde el infantil de Tobi hasta el mandón de Pain, disfrutaban de la festividad. Todos brindaban, cenaban, recordaban, todos menos él, Kakuzu.

¿Y es que cómo podría disfrutar semejante calvario? Todo cuanto colgaba de la tétrica cueva, todo cuanto se bebía, se comía, todo aquello que representara un gasto, todo le hacía tener un terrible dolor en el pecho, como si uno de sus tantos corazones sufriera algún desperfecto.

Navidad era la peor época del año para un hombre tan ahorrativo, financiero y tacaño como lo era Kakuzu.

Pero a su idea de tener una Navidad sin gastos, Pain la había rechazado. Como buen tesorero y hombre que se preocupa por las finanzas del prójimo, ante todo, Kakuzu había propuesto que en lugar de pino navideño se consiguiera una rama seca, alegando que de lo contrario Zetsu se pudiera ofender si llevaban a casa un pino de verdad, propuso también que en lugar de gastar en una cena y bebidas la madrugada de Navidad, ayunaran mejor alegando que era la manera correcta de celebrar dicha fecha, igualmente se negó ante la idea de adquirir regalos para todos en la cueva, pero por más que trató de abrirle los ojos al imbécil de su líder, éste le ignoró, y ahí las consecuencias.

La cuenta de Akatsuki bajó una milésima de fracción por semejantes gastos, ¿y todo para qué? Si el gustito les había durado escasas horas nada más. Claro que a Pain poco le importaron sus razones y negativas, él era feliz complaciéndole los caprichos a Konan.

¡Estúpido líder que vivía feliz siendo mangoneado, estúpida Konan feminista y chantajista, estúpido Tobi infantil, estúpido Kisame e Hidan por beber y beber sin parar, estúpidos todos! ¿Ellos qué entendían de finanzas? ¡Qué diablos iban a entender de inflaciones y devaluaciones!

Por eso mismo se vengaría, les haría pagar por semejante ultraje a su persona y al dinero, principalmente a Pain, todo porque había sido orden de él —influenciado por su mujer, claro—, el que diera la indicación de que se comprara todo cuanto se necesitara para celebrar la Navidad.

Oh sí, se vengaría de aquel desconsiderado hombre. Le haría la mejor broma/venganza para que aprendiera la lección de que con el dinero no se jugaba.

Con cautela, fue hasta su habitación aprovechando que Pain no se encontraba en casa, dejándole una pequeña nota y una fina venda roja sobre su cama. Inmediatamente salió del cuarto con un gesto de perversidad.

_"Pain, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro aniversario. Yo salí a conseguir la lencería y los juguetitos necesarios. Ah, por cierto, la venda roja que te dejé es para ti, para que en punto de las ocho te la coloques en los ojos y no veas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada, seguro la disfrutarás. Besos, Konan"._

Kakuzu en cambio esperaba ansioso sentado en el sofá con el resto, a que llegara la hora de su dulce venganza. En ese tiempo, Pain había llegado a la cueva, y por su reacción y apuración en conseguir unas rosas, supo el tesorero que el muy idiota y calenturiento de su líder se había creído todo el cuento.

Vuelto loco por la hora que era, sin remedio Pain le pidió a Tobi que se encargara de conseguirle las mejores flores del mundo. Pain corrió a ducharse mientras que Kakuzu debajo de su máscara se carcajeaba internamente.

Eran las ocho en punto cuando Pain esperaba ansioso a que su ángel llegara, cubriéndose los ojos tal cual ella de forma pícara le había pedido. Se sintió nervioso y un tanto desesperado porque Konan apareciera y le diera como tantas veces una noche loca. Se remojó los labios y se frotó las manos, él fingiría que no había olvidado esa fecha para evitar discusiones.

Escuchó el rechinar de la puerta siendo abierta para luego de forma muy lenta ser cerrada nuevamente.

Estúpidamente sonrió, aún con los ojos vendados al saber que ella ya estaba ahí.

—Konan… —quiso hablar pero un dedo sobre sus labios se lo impidió.

—Shh…

El corazón de Pain latió con mayor intensidad, el hecho de tener los ojos vendados lograba que su imaginación volara demasiado, más cuando ella se le acercó y de brusca forma le abrió las piernas para meterse en medio de ellas abrazándolo, así como estaba, sentado sobre el borde de la cama, dándose soporte con ambos brazos.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo él dejándose hacer por ella, la cual con sensuales movimientos meneaba la cadera y hundía los dedos en su anaranjada melena. Pain suspiró—. ¿Y cuál es tu idea esta noche?

Intentó saber, aún y cuando lo sabía de sobra, pero ella en cambio no dijo nada.

Eso de cierta manera ponía a Pain a mil por hora, más aún por la demandante forma en que ella terminó por romperle la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso.

—Vaya… pareces un poco desesperada…

Su voz se entrecortó en el instante en que su abdomen era cubierto por húmedos besos, yendo peligrosamente desde el cuello hasta su bajo vientre.

—Ven aquí que quiero tocarte.

Demandó pidiéndole que se pusiera de pie para acariciarle los senos tal cual ansiaba hacer. Palpó apenas uno sintiendo el suave encaje de su sujetador, le siguió con el otro suspirando.

Literalmente, cegado por el deseo, intentó hundir su rostro en medio de sus dos senos pero en el instante la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de golpe.

—¡Pain!

—¿K-Konan? —preguntó dudoso reconociendo su voz a la lejanía, retirándose inmediatamente la venda de los ojos—. ¡Pero qué demonios…!

Contestó espantado, poniéndose de pie al ver a Konan sobre el umbral de la puerta, completamente molesta, y frente a él a un exhibicionista travesti vestido con lencería y altos tacones.

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber, ¿qué demonios sucede aquí' Como por qué mandaste pedirle a Tobi que me consiguiera rosas para nuestro aniversario si aún falta medio año. ¡Y luego mira! —señaló a Tobi a su lado—. ¡Qué clase de broma es esta!

—Pain-san le dijo a Tobi que consiguiera las mejores flores del mundo, y según Zetsu-san, estas florecitas carnívoras son el mejor regalo para una chica. ¡Tobi es un buen chico, líder-san!

La cara de Pain era una paleta de colores, ideal como para fotografiarla y venderla por una jugosa cantidad de dinero, pensó Kakuzu desde el exterior de la alcoba, pues al igual que él, el resto de sus compañeros llegaron hasta ahí para saber a qué se debía tanto griterío.

—Pero yo no…

Quiso defenderse, pero la evidencia y su falta de camisa lo ponían en serios problemas.

—Primero olvidas nuestro aniversario, después me mandas horribles flores, ¡y ahora esto!

—No Konan, todo esto es una confusión yo creí que tú... tu nota… —suplicó, sujetándola de las manos pero ella lo esquivó molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Joder! Quién fuera a pensar que al puto líder le gustara el arroz con popote.

—¡No! ¡Yo no! Es decir, juro que creí que eras tú, Konan.

—¿Quieres decir que me confundiste con un intento fallido de mujer, gorda y velluda? —dijo ofendida.

—No te olvides de la voz gruesa —siguió Kisame, hundiendo más a su líder.

—Tampoco del tremendo paquete —apuntó Hidan, a lo que el travesti le sonrió coqueto lanzándole un beso—. ¡Joder, qué puto asco, la tanga apenas le tapa el rabo!

—Deidara-senpai, ¿Pain-san es gay? —susurró Tobi poniendo más tenso al líder.

Konan salió de la habitación sintiéndose ofendida, el resto en cambio siguió viendo al líder como si fuera el peor de los pervertidos, mientras que Kakuzu se reía entretenido por lo ocurrido.

—Escúchenme bien, no sé quién de ustedes fue el chistosito que hizo todo esto, pero por su bien más les vale que hablen. Iré a aclarar las cosas con Konan y cuando regrese no quiero ver a este sujeto aquí ni a ninguno de ustedes. ¡Lárguense todos!

Gritó enojado, saliendo apurado hasta la habitación de Konan.

El resto miró asqueado a la mujer/hombre cuando éste se acomodó el sujetador moviendo sus falsos senos.

—Por Jashin, deja de mover esas tetas peludas —pidió Hidan, dándose media vuelta.

—Dirán lo que quieran, pero a mí me prometieron a cambio de este teatrito, una noche loca con esa sensual rubia —señaló a Deidara, el cual se puso rojo de coraje.

Hidan se carcajeó, empujando dentro del cuarto a Deidara, cerrando desde afuera la puerta para dejarlos solos en la alcoba.

—¡Estúpido Hidan, te haré polvo, hm! —gritó Deidara haciendo explotar la puerta para salir corriendo tras el albino.

—¿No escuchaste rubia? ¡Pain dejó insatisfecho al muchacho! —se rió descarado.

Kakuzu en cambio, escuchaba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de Konan, las patéticas súplicas que hacía su líder para que Konan lo perdonara.

Rió complacido, había valido la pena tanto lío. A ver si ahora así su líder aprendía la lección de no gastar más de la cuenta cuando Kakuzu el tesorero le dice que no.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Adoro poner en aprietos al líder *-* y teniendo este reto en puerta del día de los inocentes en donde me tocó "ser" Kakuzu, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad *-*

Este one-shot es uno de los dos que hice para mi pequeña aportación al foro de Akatsuki Rules, el cual les invito a pasar, darle follow y unirse a la loca comunidad Akatsukiana, no se arrepentirán, por cada aportación Hidan les bailará sensual ;)

Gracias totales! :3


End file.
